


L'espoir

by Garance



Series: Injusticeshot [1]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Batman ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injustice 2 - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Le symbole des El est censé représenter l'espoir, mais maintenant tout le monde le craint.





	L'espoir

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai adoré le jeu ! Merci Yamada de me l'avoir fait découvrir !

L'espoir

 

PDV Kara 

 

Kal, mon cousin, a fait le mal, il a tué des gens, des fois ses amis, a gouverné la Terre par la terreur, est devenu un dictateur...

 

Maintenant, il se trouve dans la zone fantôme. J'aurais pu le sauver de sa folie. J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt. J'aurais dû l'aider... À cause de moi, tout ça est arrivé... 

 

Le symbole des El est censé représenter l'espoir, mais maintenant tout le monde le craint. Batman a dit que ce n'était pas le symbole qui comptait, mais la personne qui le portait. 

 

Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou faux. Les gens ont peur de moi. Même si je fais de bonnes actions pour rattraper toutes les mauvaises actions du régime, les gens continueront à me craindre, parce que je porte le symbole d'un dictateur, d'un tueur... 

 

Je ne peux pas montrer l'espoir si l'espoir est terni par la peur... Je ne peux rien y faire... Tout le monde a été touché par le régime... Je ne peux redonner l'espoir... 

 

Je croyais que mon cousin était gentil, mais j'avais tort... Il n'a fait qu'apporter la terreur, Diana l'a accompagné dans sa folie... 

 

Dire que je croyais que je pouvais avoir confiance en elle... Elle a voulu tuer Harleen de sang froid... Alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre... 

 

Je comprends que les gens aient peur de moi... Je suis peut-être comme eux au fond de moi. Une tueuse. Si je le suis vraiment, je sais qu'au moins il y aura des gens comme Batman, Flash ou Green Lantern pour m'arrêter. 

 

Je sais maintenant pourquoi les gens ont peur. C'est un bon début. Je n'ai plus qu'à leur montrer que je ne suis pas une menace, et encore moins une tueuse. 

 

Je suis Supergirl, et je vais défendre la Terre, peu importe le prix, les sacrifices et les dangers, rien ne me fera peur. 

 

Fin 


End file.
